


Shirts (Modern AU crackfic)

by versighing



Series: MonChevy on Holiday [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, let's be real the world needs MonChevy crack, suns out guns out, the Chevalier is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versighing/pseuds/versighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MonChevy are on holiday in Hawaii, and the Chevalier's choice of outfit does not please Monsieur at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts (Modern AU crackfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what possessed me to write this. It's pretty damn short, and very odd. Hopefully one of you guys finds it funny.

“God, why do you do this _every_   time we go abroad?” Philippe groaned, wishing he hadn’t allowed the Chevalier to pack the frankly **hideous** lime green Hawaiian shirt which he was currently wearing with unshakeable pride.

 

“Because mignonette, as you know very well, this is my holiday shirt.” his boyfriend replied with a sly grin. The embarrassment was unbearable at this point, and it certainly didn’t help matters that they were holidaying _in_ Hawaii.

 

“No nononono, nobody, and I mean nobody, has a ‘holiday shirt’!“ the Duke argued, visibly cringing with every step they took. “This is something you wear to _deliberately_ embarrass me.”

 

“Oh my sweet, would I _ever_   do that to you?” the smirk on his lover’s face was nothing short of insufferable.

 

“Yes! In fact you’ve done it so many times I’ve almost lost count.”

 

“When? Enlighten me.”

 

“Where do I begin!?” Monsieur cried, speeding up and taking an exasperated breath before listing; “You have publicly embarrassed me on no less than three birthdays, four Christmases, two New Years’ parties, six of my brother’s ridiculous celebrations and every single Valentine’s Day since we have met, _without fail_.”

 

“Hm, it seems I have quite an impressive record.” the Chevalier mused, obviously pleased with himself.

 

“Now is not the time to congratulate yourself.” Philippe snapped. He paused suddenly then, having an idea. “Take it off.”

 

“What!?" the incredulous voice was almost music to the exasperated Duke's ears, who was now the one sporting a wicked grin.

 

“You heard me perfectly well. The shirt. Off. Now.” his lover sighed deeply at this.

 

“Alright. As you wish.” He promptly removed the shirt, only to be met with a cry of:

 

“What on earth is that!?” Of course, under the Hawaiian shirt was a blindingly white, ridiculously tight, Jersey Shore-esque tank top.

 

“You know the saying - sun’s out, guns out.” He flexed as if to prove his point, and if looks could kill, our dear Chevalier would have been in a morgue.

 

“Sometimes I truly do question why I’m still with you.”

 

“Because, my dear Prince” his boyfriend began, as Philippe tried and failed to wriggle out of the arm being wrapped around him. “as much as you _loath_ to admit it, you love me.” he grinned. “Public embarrassment included.”


End file.
